


Mini makes a move

by redtessa



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Miniladdd
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Smut, jigglyladdd, minipanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtessa/pseuds/redtessa
Summary: Somewhere deep inside Craig he found the courage to lean forward and kiss Anthony, fearing he had gone to far he’s about to pull back when Anthony wraps a hand around the back of his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. The kiss quickly becoming heated and sloppy. Their tongues danced and fought for dominance which Craig lost by a mile.
Relationships: Anthony | BigJigglyPanda/Craig Thompson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Mini makes a move

It had been a rough couple of years for Craig and living his life as open as he did on the internet had sometimes not helped. He had finally quietly come to terms with his bisexuality, had kept it to himself when he realized he was in love with his best friend. Craig had first noticed that Anthony was very much the touchy feely type when he was high and or drunk. But then over time and during the tour he had noticed that Anthony was just a touchy feely type guy. The two of them ending up cuddling under blankets and watching movies late through the night, sometimes Craig would wake up with Anthony’s arms wrapped around him. If anyone had ever asked, he would have been lying if he had said he didn’t enjoy that. When he was down it was Anthony, who he could always make him feel better. It had been like that a lot even before the tour if Craig was having a problem, he would ask Anthony for help. They were close even between tour dates and in their separate homes they spoke every day, both having fallen asleep during a late-night call on the other more then once.

It had started out simple enough, they had finished an amazing show. The fans had been screaming and having a fantastic time. They had been hanging out back stage drinking with the crew and having fun. A bunch of them had all decided to go out to some club and of course Craig and Anthony had followed along. Adrenaline had been high all night. Craig had been drinking, having tossed his worries to the wind he was flirting with guys and girls amd had danced a lot. The last guy had gotten kind of handsy and he had had to push him away, when he glanced over at the table Anthony had given him a look as if to ask him if he was ok, but there had been something darker there. He had suddenly realized he may have let himself go to far, he decided his night was done. He had stumbled back to the table seeking out Anthony to tell him he was going back to the hotel. Anthony had looped his arm around his shoulder and offered to go back with him, even ordered them an Uber but it was going to be a bit. The two of then agreed to go wait outside, try and cool off and sober up a bit. Anthony had grabbed his hand so they wouldn’t get separated in the crowd, when they had gotten outside, he hadn’t let go and Craig just kind of went along with it. Anthony had led him over to a quieter spot away from the entrance. The cool air had helped sobered Craig up significantly and as usual being with Anthony had cheered him up. Anthony had leaned against the wall and pulled Craig over beside him. Leaning with his shoulder on the wall; Craig had swayed a bit and ended up with his forehead on Anthony’s shoulder. They had talked quietly Craig couldn’t take his eyes off of Anthony’s lips as he spoke. “Didn’t like the way that guy touched you Craig”

Somewhere deep inside Craig he found the courage to lean forward and kiss Anthony, fearing he had gone to far he’s about to pull back when Anthony wraps a hand around the back of his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. The kiss quickly becoming heated and sloppy. Their tongues danced and fought for dominance which Craig lost by a mile. Craig sets a hand on Anthony’s hip the other tangles in his shirt, pulling him forward. Craig feels Anthony’s hand start running down over his back and hips, he shifts into the touch. Anthony pulls his lips away from Craigs, kissing down his jawline and onto his neck, smiling as he licks and nibbles over the sensitive spot between Craigs neck and shoulder, a small groan coming from the blonde. Soon their lips find each other again and finally pull away when they are both out of breath. Anthony’s lips had moved up to Craig’s ear gently biting and whispering dirty things into his ear. Anthony spins them so Craig is against the wall slipping his foot between Craigs he presses his thigh against the obvious bulge in his pants. He smiles when Craig groans lightly and tightens his grip on his hip. 

A horn honked and headlights flashing across the spot they were standing in. Craigs mind rocked back to the present moment. His mind stuck on the thigh that was rubbing up against his hard cock. His brain was trying to tell him this was not the time or place but his body wasn’t listening. His head fell back against the wall, leaving his neck open in submission. He felt like he was burned by the beard, lips and teeth that crazed along his skin, biting down on his pulse point. His breathing was fast and desperate, senses overwhelmed. He was suddenly very aware of the warmth radiating from the body in front of him; pressing him up against the wall. His hands were shaking, his palms clammy with feelings of repressed need to have Anthony fuck him into oblivion. Craig feels like he is floating, between worlds, nowhere and everywhere, with only the man in front of him keeping him from flying off. Anthony moves his mouth to Craigs neck and clamps down with sharp teeth. Any thoughts he had were gone from his mind. Craig moans and his hands fly to the back of Anthony’s head. Anthony presses kisses to the spot and licks gently. He pulls away, checks his phone and leans in lips brushing against Craigs ear, letting him know their Uber is there

Anthony holds the door open for Craig, sliding in right beside him. He keeps his lips pressed to Craigs neck during the entire ride back to the hotel. His hand stroking up and down between Craigs thighs, never quite getting to where Craig wanted it most. It had taken everything for Craig to keep his moans muffled, biting his bottom lip in an effort to stay silent. Anthony’s teeth traced over his skin, his lips sucking and making him feel like he may have a serious hickey in the morning, but luckily, he knew Anthony had tugged the collar of his shirt down low enough it would be hidden. When they got to their destination Anthony had leapt out and dragged Craig along behind him. Craig stumbles a bit as they get on the elevator. Anthony presses him against the wall reaching over and hitting the button for the correct floor. Their mouth slot together and Anthony’s thumb slowly brushes along Craigs chin and he licks his way into his mouth. Craigs tongue meets him halfway with soft sweeps, Anthony coaxes it into his own with a long soft suck. A long low groan slips from Craig, he grabs a fistful of Anthony’s shirt and pulls him closer. Anthony pulls away breaking the kiss, pushing kisses along his jaw, he takes a deep breath and hums. Dropping his forehead against Craigs; Anthony speaks quietly. His hands running up and down his arms. “Craig I’ve been wanting to do this a long time. I want to fuck you till you can’t walk tomorrow. I want to wake up in the morning with you. You ok with that?” A shiver runs through Craigs body. “Fuck yes” He whines.

“Don’t worry baby, won’t be long now” Anthony murmurs and smooths his hands along Craigs sides, up and back down and around his ribs, over his hips. He slips his thumbs into the waist of Craigs jeans, grabbing him and pulling their hips together. Craig shivers and moans, gasping loudly when their hard cocks rub against each other. Anthony drops his head and bites at Craigs collarbone, just as the elevator dings to announce their floor. Anthony’s in control again, dragging them out of the elevator to the hotel room. Craig stands as close to him as he can as he pulls out his key card, swipes it and swings the door open Anthony turns and pushes Craig inside. As they step in Craig can’t control himself anymore. He moves into Anthony’s space, pressing his body and lips to Anthony’s. Tongues fighting for control, moans and groans leaving both of them. Anthony runs his hands roughly over Craigs waist and up over his chest. Craig locks his hands behind Anthony’s neck, then runs one down from his neck across his chest and down his palm brushes over Anthony’s hard cock trapped in his jeans. A growl slips from Anthony’s lips as he grabs Craigs shirt, pulling it over his head. Anthony’s hands make their way to Craigs chest, brushing over his nipples then twisting them. He spins Craig around and shoves him against the wall. Craig gasps for air as his bare skin hits the cold wall. Anthony clutches his hips and grinds his arousal against his ass. Craig cock is trapped against the wall and he can feel Anthony’s cock against him; the feeling sends waves of arousal and pleasure up his spine. Heart pounding Craig can’t stop himself from grinding back against Anthony. Anthony scrapes his teeth along the back of Craig’s neck, dragging his tongue upward to spend some time licking and sucking that spot under his ear. 

One of Anthony’s hands grabs Craigs hair, tilting his head back and to the side. He kisses him deeply, passionately. Then he’s gone, Anthony steps back, leaving Craig against the wall. Craig lets out a sound of protest and looks back at him. Anthony’s pulling his shirt off; his eyes never leaving Craig. His eyes are feral, predator, like he may eat Craig alive and Craig is ok with that. Craig hears himself whimper, like a helpless puppy or something. He closes his eyes and bites his bottom lip trying to stop the sound from coming out. But Anthony is there; before Craig can feel ashamed or angry at himself for being a pussy, he feels Anthony’s lips on his. Craig feels all the tension leave his body; Anthony’s hand slips up to cup his chin, thumb brushing over his cheek. He relaxes, opening his mouth to the kiss and head tilting back to give Anthony access and complete control. Anthony’s tongue slowly caresses into his mouth and he feels a spike of need through out his entire body. Anthony hums into the kiss, his fingers trail down and snap open the button of Craigs jeans, sliding his zipper down slowly, brushing his knuckles along his length. Craig whimpers into Anthony’s mouth, and his hips jerk.

Anthony wraps his hand around Craigs hard length giving him a squeeze through his boxers, Craig whimpers and his knees feel weak. He wraps his hands around the back of Anthony’s neck for support. Anthony releases him and wraps his large hands around his hips, he slips his fingers into the back of Craigs boxers, giving his ass a tight squeeze. He turns the kiss dirty, licking and sucking at Craigs tongue as his fingers make their way between his cheek, pulling them open and brushing a finger across his tight hole. “Bed Now” Anthony backs up dragging Craig towards the bed, he turns them around and pushes Craig down onto the bed. Craig sprawls out across the bed, his hair wild, lips pink wet and swollen, eyes blown out with lust. Craigs cock has slipped out of the waist band of his boxers the pink tip glistening with clear liquid, he moans as the elastic band rubs him. Anthony stares down at Craig, his chest and neck covered in marks left by him and pink form beard burn and he cant help but smile “You look beautiful like this” He reaches down and pulls off the last of Craigs clothes, pants, boxers and socks. He carefully crawls up between Craigs legs, running his hands over his thighs and up his sides he holds himself up with one hand he hovers over Craigs body. His other hand tangles in Craigs hair drawing him in to a deep wet kiss, teeth clashing against each other as their mouths meet. Craigs hands are shaking, he reaches out and grabs Anthony’ pants, tugging down the zipper, and sliding his hand inside. Anthony’s hisses, his head dropping to Craigs chest, as Craigs fingers wrap around his shaft. Anthony’s been hard for so long his cock is red and dripping and Craigs hand feels cool as he gently squeezes and then stroke the length of him. Craig swipes his thumb over the head of Anthony’s cock and twists his wrist, an ungodly moan slips from Anthony’s lips as he bites down on Craigs collarbone.

Craig’s head falls back, as he whines, the sharp sudden pain going straight to his cock, his hand loosens his hold on Anthony. Anthony reaches down and gives Craig a squeeze as he moves to the side, reaching for the nightstand. Pulling out condoms and lube he smiles down at the look Craig gives him. Craig quirks an eyebrow. “You just never know right?” They both laugh as he tossed the stuff onto the bed rolling off to the side. He pulls the last of his clothes off. Stoking his cock, a couple times he notices Craig can’t seem to take his eyes off it. Anthony tucks a finger under Craigs chin, bring his eyes up to meet his. “Gonna take good care of you Baby Boy” Craig blushes and bites his lip “Promise” Anthony hums laying Craig back and kissing him gently, soft tongue and lips. Craigs eyes are closed when Anthony pulls away and he hears the snap of a bottle opening. Anthony rubs his fingers together to warm them a bit and then wraps a hand around Craig stroking him a few times. He moans and whimpers, his hips stuttering. Anthony moves between his legs, stroking his cock gently he slips his hand down and presses a hand gently around his sack giving his balls a gentle tug. Anthony uses his dry hand to spread Craigs thighs wider, the sight of his twitching hole makes him lick his lips. Leaving licks and bites all over Craigs chest and neck. Craig feels as Anthony slowly swipes his finger around his hole, he bends his knees and drops them to the side giving Anthony full access. 

Anthony slips one finger in; all the air seems to have left Craig’s lungs. Anthony brings his lips to meet Craigs. “Breath baby” He strokes his walls gently taking his time, Craig takes a deep breath and then moans and thrusts back against Anthony’s touch. “More” Craig whines, and Anthony is happy to oblige adding a second finger curling them slightly looking for that perfect spot. Craig is drifting in a haze of heat and sexual tension, his body moving with each thrust of Anthony’s fingers. He moans low; their cocks rub as Anthony stretches across Craig, dropping love bites and kisses along his chest and neck. Working his fingers deeper, scissoring and stretching him out. Warm breath tickles Craigs ear snapping him out of his heated daze. His back arches and he turns and with a moan he brush’s his lips against Anthony’s head as one more finger slips into him with the other two, spreading him wider. Craigs eyes close, focusing on those fingers working in and out of him, slightly brushing his prostate. The pleasure and heat sending shivers up and down his spine. He wraps his hands around Anthony’s upper arms. He whines “Please” Wrapping his legs around Anthony’s waist to pull him closer. “Please Anthony fuck me”

Anthony slips his fingers out of Craig, picking up the condom pack, tears it open and slides it on. Craig wraps his hand around his own cock, stroking it while watching Anthony. He pours some lube on his wrapped cock, giving it a couple strokes. Craig watches Anthony though half-lidded eyes, staring at him, asking, pleading, he whines and reaches for Anthony. Cupping Craigs cheek, Anthony’s leans down to place a kiss on his lips. Anthony guides his lubed dick towards Craigs entrance, slowly pushing in a little at a time till he is fully seated. They both breathe out a deep moan. Anthony smiles into Craigs’ eyes, “God you feel so good” Anthony slowly thrusts deep into Craig, feeling him stretch and quiver around him. Laboured breathing. Harsh panting, skin slapping against skin, noises fill the room, the sounds making Craig shiver and moan. The motions and the buzzing pleasure causing a tightening coil in Craigs stomached making his toes curl. Anthony’s going slow, not wanting to push Craig to hard and hurt him, he is barely holding on. One particular thrust angled just right has Craig throwing his head back in ecstasy, mouth open in a silent scream. Craigs eyes fly open, his hands reaching out to grab Anthony. “Oh Fuck! Anthony, fuck…fuck me! Like that fuck” With permission granted Anthony snaps his hips forward. Hands finding a place on Craigs hips, pulling him against each thrust. Craig is shaking as Anthony quickens his pace, both gasping and moaning for more. Anthony pulls Craigs legs up, elbows hooked behind Craigs knees, he thrust deep and hard, pistoning into him. Anthony thrusts his hips hard and fast sweat running down his body, moving like his life depends on fucking Craig to oblivion. He moans against Craigs shoulder, biting down he stutters out “Shit. Fuck, so good baby” Craigs gasping and moaning he slips a hand down between them and wraps his fingers around his cock, arching his back off the bed as he strokes his sensitive member. Tension building up in his lower body. Every muscle clenching, Anthony shifts to pound into him, driving up against that bundle of nerves. Craig keens and Anthony keep going, pushing them both to the edge. He quickens his pace, slamming into him like their lives depended on it. Faster, closer. He was so close he could practically taste it and he knew Craig was there too. He leans down and licks Craigs neck just under his ear, breathless “Come on Craig cum for me” Craig whines, his back arching off the bed, fisting his cock hard. “FUCK” His entire body clenches up as his orgasm hits, he is shaking and twitching, long white stripes shooting across his stomach and chest. Craig’s spasms cause Anthony to lose it, his hips stutter, with a moan he slams deep "Ahh fuck. I'm coming, baby" Craig spasms and clenches around him drawing him in, its like his body is squeezing the life out of him. Anthony shudders his thrusts uneven and slowing down. He collapses on top of Craig not caring about the mess, spent, exhausted and satisfied. He rolls to the side, reaches over and pulls Craigs face to his, kissing him deeply, both breathing heavy as they calm down.

He rolls over and stumbles off the bed walking to the bathroom to dispose of the condom. Craig watches Anthony leave and suddenly all sorts of dark thoughts start slipping into his mind. He blushes, biting his bottom lip, covering is face with one arm. Anthony comes back wiping himself off with a damp towel, he smiles at Craig and gently cleans his body. Dropping little kisses and loving words over Craigs skin he hums quietly. Flinging the damp towel towards the bathroom, he lays down and pulls Craig into his arms. Craigs head on his chest. He runs his fingers through Craigs sweat damp curls and hums softly. “That was better than I ever thought it could be” He kisses the top of Craigs head, giving him a squeeze. Craig whimpers and look up at him “I hadn’t dared think… You never said anything.” Anthony laughs “Think I cuddle with just anyone? Craig gives him a look; laughing “Well ya I guess I do but still” Craig leans up and pulls him into a slow sensual loving kiss, cupping his jaw, running his thumb along his cheek, loving the feel of his beard against his skin. They both hum into the kiss. As they pull away Craig whispers against Anthony’s lips. “Want to be my queer boyfriends? Anthony grabs him and pulls him as close as he can kissing his lips, his nose and his cheeks. “Fuck ya.” He pulls the sheets up and over them, tucking Craig in against his body. They slowly drift off, wrapped in each other arms, feet tangled together. Both with smiles on their faces.


End file.
